


Complications

by adjectivebear (HealerAriel)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Ficlet, Multi, because he's Julian Devorak and this is his life, in which Julian finds himself in an increasingly awkward situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HealerAriel/pseuds/adjectivebear
Summary: Julian just generally has a lot of feelings.





	Complications

“Do you still have feelings for him?”

Julian starts, a hot flush rising in his cheeks. Of all the things he could have expected to hear from Asra’s little darling, that is perhaps the last.

Dread settles heavily in his heart as he turns to face her, but he finds no accusation in her warm golden eyes. No jealousy. No, she’s just regarding him calmly, a quizzical tilt to her pretty head, asking him an honest question.

God, he’s never been more uncomfortable in his life.

He opens his mouth, willing some clever deflection to emerge, but his tongue is lead. And his silence, it seems, is all the answer she needs.

Shayara smiles gently.

Julian wants to crawl under the floorboards and die.

“It’s alright,” she says.

It isn’t, actually. Quite the opposite, in fact: it’s The Worst, and Julian would absolutely love to tell her so provided he’s able to find his voice again before the earth swallows him whole.

“Julian,” she says softly, enfolding his hand in both of hers. “I’m glad he had you.”

He swallows hard as she rises up on her toes to kiss his burning cheek.

Because how do you tell a woman who can’t remember a second of the countless hours she spent at your side that you still have feelings for her, too?


End file.
